Naruto: The Fox and the Snake Mistress
by Deividasv17
Summary: What if there was someone in the village that doesn't hate Naruto? What if that someone had a similar childhood? Naruto x Anko pairing. Godlike Naruto. This is my first story ever so sorry if something wrong. There will be more chapters in time.


_**Forest Of Death**_

Uzumaki Naruto a 13 year old boy flew from branch to branch in thick woods behind Sakura and Sasuke. The two of them where talking about how to steal a heaven scroll from some sound ninja and get to the tower in the middle of the forest, while Naruto was thinking about something whey different.

_Flashback one day ago._

- Okay, listen up brats! Every team will get one scroll, the heaven scroll and the earth scroll. In five days you will need to get to the tower in the middle of the forest. But there is a problem one team will get none because there are too much of ya, so any volunteers? - Asked one sadistic Mitarashi Anko.

- We can go without a scroll big deal!- Yelled Naruto smirking.

- Naruto! - Screamed Sakura.- We can't go without a scroll, well lose!

- The Dobe's right we can go without a scroll, big deal.

- Well if you say so Sasuke-kun, then I'll believe you.

- We will win y...- Naruto didn't got to finish his sentence because a flying kunai cuted his cheek open, behind him stood Anko she licked his blood from the cheek and said:

- So... you're a confident one eh, gaki?

Naruto stood there without moving a muscle afraid for his life for a second, but then he got angry and focused his mind to the reaper seal where the kyuubi lived for the past thirteen years.

_In the seal_

**- Do you want me to kill her, Naruto? - **asked Kurama with his voice full of rage towards Anko.

- No, Kurama I have something different in mind. I want to ask you something.

**- What is it?**

- Don't heal the scar on my cheek, it will be a reminder for what she did to me.- said naruto with a scowl.

**- I can't do that.**

- Why?- he asked confused.

**- Because of this stupid seal your dad putted on you! It will always drain my chakra automatically when you're hurt just to heal you.**

Naruto thought for a moment and said:

- Then if I'll open the cage, you will be able to heal me whenever you want?

**- Not just that, you will also get full access to my power. Besides you would open this cage just for the scar to be left by some female?!**

Naruto opened his shirt, putted hisfingers on the spiral seal and turned it. then the cage disappeared. He felt a monstrous chakra flowing through his body and after a few minutes he looked to his stomach and saw that the seal was still visible. he looked confused for a second then he decided to ask Kurama about it.

- Hey, Kurama why is the seal still visible?

In front naruto stood a huge fox with nine tails behind him, red eyes and sharp theet.

**- Because you opened it and now my chakra is flowing freely through your chakra network. now if you want, you can freely use it and later I will teach you how to enter full bijuu synchronization.**

- Oh, I have no idea what'cha talking about!

**-Forget it.- screamed the big fox- anyway, now that I'm free I can sense my brothers and sisters and one of them the Shikaku of the sand is here in that red haired boy. I think the sand is planning an invasion to Konoha.**

**-** We have to kill him then.

**- No, if we do that then Shikaku would be free. I think that the sand wants the boy to release Shikaku in the village and then invade Konoha and I have a perfect plan, kit. - the fox smirked**

-and what is it?

**- when he will release Shikaku we will seal him inside you, and you'll become two bijuu's jinchuriki.**

**-** Is it even possible?- said very confused naruto.

- **If I'm helping then it is, now well talk later because everyone is looking at you.**

**- **I totally forgot.- he smacked his head and started to go back to the real world.

_Back in the real world_

everyone looked at naruto he stood calm with his eyes closed and didn't said a word to Anko and that started to piss her off.

-you know maybe I will cut through your arm next and then I'll lick it all day until you will suffer from the blood lost.

Sakura asked Sasuke why does that baka stand there focused on something while Anko is threatening him.

- I have no idea the naruto i know would scream at her from his lungs that if she won't let him go he'll kick her.

Some of the genin in the field started to laugh from naruto thinking that he passed out of fear and suddenly his orange jacked ripped to shreds and his black shirt ripped open exposing his chest whit his seal. Kuramas chakra for a second started leaking and then it came back to its owner. In that second everyone, even Anko fell to the ground because of the pressure kyuubi's chakra was giving.

Sasuke started trembling and said:

-W-what is t-t-that chakr-a-a.

everyone thought the same, some of them where crying on the ground and some where watching at naruto because they sensed that that chakra was leaking from him even Orochimaru was trembling on the ground thinking that he will go after him not after Sasuke anymore.

-Could it be that he's the ninetails jin...- she was cuted of her mind when the only one still standing open his eyes.

-Oh what just happened? - said naruto smirking.

Anko just stared at him in disbelief then to the seal without saying a word. Everyone stared at the seal too, until his teammate Sasuke asked something.

- Naruto, what is this... seal?

- Oh this? - he showed at his belly while Sasuke just nodded.- something you can't know of course teme.- naruto teasingly smirked.

- Hump, dobe.- smiled Sasuke, it was so long when he smiled last time.

- anyway, move out!- came a loud yell from Anko and everyone tooked their scrolls and jumped through the forest of death gates.

That chakra, it's delicious! i want more!- thought Anko while eating her dango.

_Flashback end_

-Naruto, you baka run slower we can't keep up with you!- yelled Sakura from far behind.

-Sorry, I just was thinking about something.

-Don't worry... about... me... i can... perfectly keep up... with you... just... give me... a second- said Sasuke in his breaths.

- So where are we anyway.- asked Naruto and when Sasuke wanted to answer him a freak voice came from behind the tree.

-Well, well naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun nice to meet you here.- said a creepy girl in front of them.

**-Naruto, it's Orochimaru i think he's after you and the Uchiha watch out.**

**-**Who are you!-roared Sasuke in the girl's face standing in to attack stance.

- It's fucking Orochimaru.- said naruto with a grin.

- O-o-o-rochimaru- asked Sakura trembling.

- Yeah like i said fucking Orochimaru, Sasuke don't let him touch you or bite you or... i don't know just watch out.

- Ku ku ku, I'm quiet famous aren't I? but you know it's the first time someone calling me a fucking Orochimaru. - he said jumping from the tree and lunged his head towards two Konoha genin.

-Do you like it? or maybe I should call you Orochi-chan? -Laughed Naruto while dodging.

_How can he be so calm... we're fighting Orochimmaru I started shaking and he's, HES TEASING HIM!- Thought Sasuke._

- Orochi-chan, where's your slave-husband Kabuto-kun? Maybe with some other girl?

- Now you're done it, I will rip you to shreds and take Sasuke-kun with me- then Orochimaru shooted about 100 white snakes.- Deal with this naruto-kun, ku, ku, ku.

_Shit I need Sasuke to use his great fire ball jutsu, but i won't make it in time!_

**-Then use it yourself, you baka.**

- My element is not fire, I even don't know what my element is!

**- Just use it you know the signs!**

**-** Fine, I get it!

- Naruto! Yelled Sasuke and Sakura

Naruto jumped high into the air did the sign's and shouted** Fire style: fire ball jutsu!. **Then a large fireball came from his mouth and burned the snakes. The three spectators watched him in amazement.

**- Told you, stupid kit I am the strongest of all the bijuu, I can use all elements even all kekei-genkai. And now when my chakra is yours you can use all of them too.**

- Shut the hell up, you never told me that. Baka no kitsune.

-**Well sorry, demons forget to.**

**- **Naruto what the fuck are you talking about.-asked angry Sakura.

-Sorry I was talking to someone jeez.

-There's no one just us you dobe.

-I know that. Just forget it okay.

- Well, well what a pleasant surprise a fire element user then survive this **Earth style: large boulder jutsu.**

Naruto had nowhere to dodge then he remembered something.

_Flashback_

_**-**__Hey Shika I will be a wind user and first I will learn this jutsu!- a seven year old Naruto showed his finger in to the catalog.- It's needed this signs boa..._

_-yeah, yeah don't say them to me I'm to lazy to remember._

_- Suit yourself- then he started reading the signs quietly._

_Flashback end_

**Wind style: one hundred palm blades!** he shouted then a huge wind blades started shooting from his palm to the boulder coming towards them. In a second there was just crumbles of earth.

-a thirteen year old genin has two chakra natures!- snapped Orochimaru.

- Wrong Orochi-chan I have all of them.- then naruto started to do signs again **Earth style: mud pool** In seconds Orochimaru started sinking through the ground.

-How is this posible! I need to kill you now before it's too late.- Orochimaru head grabbed one branch pulled him out of the ground and shouted **summoning jutsu **In a big smoke ball came a large snake and swiped naruto with his tail. Naruto flew through several threes and then landed. He opened his eyes there where red with slits in the middle.

-You're dead, fucking Orochimaru!.- Roared naruto while running towards his foe.

_Near the gates of the forest_

Anko was eating her dango humming happily and then she sensed a very powerful chakra, the same as the last time but way powerful. She pulled a kunai from her pouch and teleported to that place just behind several trees on top of one branch. Her eyes winded in the plain stood trembling Uchiha near him face to face stood naruto he looked in Sasukes eyes. his eyes were like the ninetails. He holded a kunai in one of his hand and it was in a giant snakes head, it looks like he stopped that snake from eating Sasuke, near that snake on the ground was laying Orochimaru DEAD.

- I told you Sasuke, if you with Sakura don't have guts to help me just stay away now my back hurts a little.

She couldn't believe it Orochimaru was killed by a single genin. Her biggest foe defeated Jiraya-sama and Tsunade-sama in a single battle, and now he was killed by a genin. Her jaw dropped.

- I think your to late, proctor. I already took care of him.- he took the heaven scroll out of his pocket and said.- I told him I will cut through that snakes guts If he swallowed it.-Then he took a sealing scroll and sealed Orochimaru in it.- I will take him to the hokage later don't worry.- he smirked.

She couldn't believe, she was scared of the blonde. Then Naruto took Sasuke and Sakura on his shoulders and runed to the tower. After a few minutes Anko did the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After one hour of running Naruto reached the tower. He climbed to the top where he suposed to put the scrolls and get some rest. He putted his teammates to beds then he walked to the lockers and putted two scrolls into one of them. after that he walked to the balcony sated on the chair and gave a loud sigh.

- What a day, looks like were here first.- he sighed again- anyway how much time left out of those five days?- naruto asked himself.

- 3 days and 15 hours left until the end, you're fast gaki.- Said Anko teasingly.

- Oh, great now i have to wait here for 3 fucking days and listen to your teasing voice.

- Then, i will do more to you then tease you.- she tackled naruto to the ground took a kunai from his pouch and before she could slash his other cheek he dodged it took back his kunai from her switched positions with Anko and slashed a tiny cut on her cheek. blood started dripping from it and then naruto licked it.

- Now where even.- naruto smirked, and before he could say anything else Anko kicked him of her, stole his kunai again and cuted him through his other cheek, then she wanted to lick it but it was already healed.

- What the fuck? - she asked.

- You see, the kyuubi heals my wounds so no blood for you, heh. - naruto said victoriously.

- Then why there's a scar on your other cheek, where I cut two days ago?

- Because I told him not to heal it.

- Why? - she asked confused.

- Because it's a reminder to me.

- Eh? About what?

- It's a reminder about one person in this village that hurted me, not because she thought I'm the kyuubi, but because she wanted to tease me.

Anko had no words did he was hurted so much in his life? After a few seconds she asked him what was the most painful thing in his life. The answer shocked her.

- I don't know maybe it was that time when i was 5 years old and a bunch of villagers seted me on fire if it wasn't for the kyuubi i would have died about 500 hundred times by now.

- How did the old man didn't see that!- she asked whit anger towards the villagers.

- Well maybe he didn't want to see it?

- that bastard.- she was called snake bitch, traitor and much more since Orochimaru betrayed the village and left, but she never been hurted like him.

Then when Naruto wanted to ask Anko to get of off him Kurama pulled him inside the seal.

**- Kit, change your clothes, you have nothing on just your sandals, pants and ripped t-shirt, everyone can see your seal.**

- I can't, I'm not in home okay!- screamed Naruto.- so what do you want?

**- In one month you have to learn how to make a bijuu transfer seal.**

- Why in one month?

**- Because then you will fight with Gara the Shikaku jinchuriki! Anyway Uzumaki clan was the strongest in seal arts, so it won't be too hard for you.**

- So who's going to teach me?

-** Me of course. You will go to meditate in the real world and I will teach you here in your mind, now get rid of that female and get to business!**

**-** Fine, Kurama-_sensei_. - He said sensei suffix teasingly.

-**Don't call me that!**

_Real world_

- Hey, gaki! what's the matter with you!- Screamed Anko while she shaked Naruto.

- Nothiiiing realeassss mee.

- I thought your dead or something.

- You wish! now don't bother me in a month because I will meditate.- He said while sitting on the ground and closing his eyes.

- Wai...

He didn't hear her because he already was in a trance.

- Okay, Kurama lets start!

-** As you wish, kit.**

_One month later_

Naruto opened his eyes and saw everyone in the tower looking at him there was about 14 genin and 4 jounin one of them was Anko.

-Finally gaki! I thought you will never wake up.- shouted Anko trying to hug him.

Naruto stood up sighed and said

- Just tell me this, why is everyone staring at me?

- Well, when we woke up. I asked Anko what are you doing, she told me that you're meditating or something and will wake up in a month. everyone arrived after a few days and we were all shocked in this month you haven't move a muscle so since now was the day when you supposed to wake up, we watched you in interest.- said Sasuke.

- Oh, ok you know I need a new shirt because everyone staring at my seal!- shouted irritated Naruto.

- Is it true that you alone killed Orochimaru at his full strength?- one suna genin asked.

- So what?

Everyone gasped the two legendary sannin couldn't beat Ororchimaru together and here stood a genin who beated him.

- Uzumaki Naruto, I will kill you when we'll fight.- said Gara

- Well, good luck?- he asked-said.

And when Gara wanted to say something a proctor came and said

- Everyone move to the battle arena semi-finals are about to begin.

Every genin moved near the arena.

_After the hokage speech in the arena_

- Hey, old man!- Shouted Naruto.

- Yes, Naruto?- asked angry hokage.

- Before the match begins, I have a present for you.- he took out a scroll and tossed it to the third.

He cached it and asked.- what is this?

- It's a fucking Orochimaru. He wanted me and Sasuke to become his specimens but I killed him.

The third hokage gasped for air like a fish. Then after a few minutes he unsealed the scroll and everyone saw Orochimaru in pieces laying on the ground.

- How did you...

- I just killed him ask my teammates if you don't believe me.

the third looked at Sasuke and Sakura they just nodded. he thought how did Naruto became so strong.

- You know before death Orochimaru said that i stronger than all the hokages putted together. looks like I have my parents genes don't I?- asked naruto.

_He knows who are his parents! _He thought then he just nodded and started the battles.

(let's skip all the battles because I don't remember.)

Next is _**Sabaku no Gara vs Uzumaki Naruto**_

- Well Uzumaki, prepare to die!- Gara shouted while jumping to his opponent.

Naruto just dodged him, created a rasengan and attacked. Garas sand protected him.

- So I need something stronger eh?

- Nothing will help you!- Roared Gara.

Naruto in one hand created a red rasengan ( kyuubi chakra empowered) and in the other bijuu transfer seal.

- What is that Kakashi-sensei?- asked sakura.

- It looks like some sort of seal.- said Kakashi while thinking.- _how the heck did he learned a rasengan and a seal? that seal is ancient, i can see it by the formula on his hand!_

- I said it won't help you!- Gara shouted while putting on his ultimate defense ball.

Naruto over powered Gara's ball with his rasengan and with his other hand he slapped Gara's head where the kanji for love was written.

**- Bijuu transfer seal!**.- He shouted

Gara screamed in pain and was glowing like sand. After a few minutes he collapsed on the ground.

-What did you do to...me?- asked Gara while trying to use his sand but couldn't

- I took away Shikaku from you, now you can sleep good night.- said Naruto then he kicked Gara and he collapsed.

Naruto moved his hand and then the sand moved.

- Oh, so now I can control sand? That's nice- he said.

- Did he just said…- Kurenai asked.

- Bijuu transfer seal!- Every jounin continued.

- Sasuke-kun what's a bijuu? - asked Sakura.

- I don't know._ Naruto what are you hiding?- said and thought Sasuke._

- Is it even possible?- asked guy.

- No way he's bluffing!- yelled Asuma.

- I don't think so, guys look he's controlling the sand now.- Kakashi pointed at Naruto.

- So that means gaki has some sort of sand creature now? And why does Sunagakure sends a jinchuriki here?- asked Anko.

- I don't know but we better look out at Naruto.- Kakashi said.

- Right.- said all jounin in unison.

- Gara!- jumped Temari and Kankuro near Gara.

- What did you do to him!- yelled Temari at Naruto.

- Relax, I just took away his bijuu and now he's normal, he can live a normal life now.- said naruto a bit jealous for him.

There eyes winded - Who are you?- asked both siblings.

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- Thank you.- said kankuro and wanted to get back to their place in the stand but Naruto stoped them.

- Wait, i want to warn you I killed Orochimaru, I am Konoha's jinchuriki and hold two tailed beast in me, so you better cancel your invasion to this village or I'll destroy you.- they gulped and nodded.- good, next time we can share some sake together.

They nodded again and came back to their place with Gara.

**Winner Uzumaki Naruto!**

Naruto teleported near his sensei and teammates everyone where shocked.

- What?- he asked.

- Where did you learned...

- My dads technique?

Kakashis and every other jounin eyes winded even more he knew who his father was?. Kakashi just nodded.

- It's not his, It's mine. I modified his technique and now I can teleport wherever I want.

Kakashi just gulped and didn't say a word, he just thought _I need to train Sasuke a new move._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battles where over and the finals will start in one month. the fights will be Naruto vs Neji; Shikamaru vs Temari and Sasuke vs Kyba ( how did he won against someone nobody knows). Naruto was walking near the springs and saw a creepy old pervert siting on a human size frog and peeping through the girls side.

- Show me more ladies, show more to Jiraya-sama!- screamed the pervert.

- That pervert I'll teach him how to act with women.- said Naruto to himself. Then he sneaked near him and gave him a powerful side kick to his ribs. The old pervert crashed to the spring wall and crashed it. Then all women in the springs screamed and pointed fingers at Naruto.

- get that pervert!

- excuse me, but I'm not a pervert I just saved you from that pervert on the ground.- he said calmly while pointing a finger to the white haired man laying on the ground.

Every girl saw the pervert on the ground screamed at him and beated him to death. After a few minutes the old pervert woke up with a big pain on his ribcage. he wanted to move but couldn't because of the huge pain in his ribcage.

- Don't bother to try to walk, even to stand. I kicked you pretty hard.- said Naruto without emotion.

- Wh-o a-re yo-you.- asked the pervert.

- I'll tell you later in the hospital.- Naruto jumped near him, sighed, puted him on his back, and teleported near the hospital.

The perverts eyes winded_- could it be that he's..._- he thought.

- Here we are, pervert.- Naruto said going in to the hospital.

- I'm not a pervert!

- yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that. miss where can I put this pervert?

she didn't lifted her gaze from her table and asked.- what's the problem?

- Well I kicked him pretty bad, so I think about six crushed ribs.

She lifted her eyes and saw that there was standing Uzumaki Naruto and on his back the legendary Jiraya of the sannin.

- Right this way Uzumaki-Sama.- she showed him the pat to one of the hospital rooms. Naruto puted Jiraya on the bed and sited near him. after the girl healed Jiraya she said that he need to rest here until evening and left.

- So, why did she called you Uzumaki-sama?- asked Jiraya.

- Becouse, I am the only survival of two most power full clans the Uzumaki and I won't tell you the other.- Jiraya frowned at that.- Anyway when everyone saw that I killed Orochimaru and beated suna's jinchuriki with one hand they started to respect me then made me the Uzumaki clan head and now the hokage is building a compound for me and for my future clan. finally I will life in a normal apartment not in some rat hole.- he finished.

Jirayas eye's winded.- you killed Orochimaru alone!

- So what.- he asked.

- How old are you and what is your rank?

- sigh, I'm thirteen year old and I'm a genin.

His jaw dropped.- who are you?

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- Naruto, i am y...

- I don't have time for this, I have to train with Kakashi sensei! See ya.- Naruto shouted as he jumped through the window and teleported.

- I have to find him when I'll get back on my feet.- Jiraya said to himself.

_At the training ground 9_

- Sorry I'm late Kakashi-sensei.- Naruto said.

Sakura turned her gaze away from Naruto. He and Sasuke wondered why.

- Naruto listen, Sakura said when you where fighting Orochimaru you turned in to a demon and almost killed her and Sasuke.

- What! That's bullshit!- roared Naruto.

- I'm sorry but I can't train you anymore.

- You know what If you want to believe in that bitch fine, but don't beg for mercy from me later!- Naruto shouted and was running away from the training ground 9.

After a few second Sasuke said.- Sakura what did you just do?

- Nothing Sasuke-ku..- she didn't got to finish her sentence when Sasuke shouted at her.

- What the fuck did you do! you said he's the demon, he tried to kill us?! I don't know where that bullshit came from, but he fucking saved our asses from a giant snake that almost ate us!

Kakashi's eye winded Sakura lied about her teammate?- You lied, Sakura?- asked irritated jounin.

- I just wanted to be with Sasuke-kun alone.- she said silently.

- You're a crazy bitch! I don't want to be with you! now we lost the strongest ninja of this village, even Orochimaru said that he's stronger than all the hokages combined together and he's just thirteen! You know what I'm skipping training today, bye!

Sakura started to cry, Sasuke was going home, Naruto was kicked of the team by me- Kakashi thought.- what have i done? I kicked of the team my sensei son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anko walked in konoha street's thinking where her gaki could be.

- I was at his apartment it's empty then I run to Ichiraku's there was no sight of him either, so where could he be?- she asked herself.- maybe I'll ask Kakashi.- she wanted to run to the training ground nine but suddenly she sensed a high dark chakra in training ground 20.- _It's him_.- she thought and started to run to that specific area.

_In naruto's mind_

**- Naruto relax you're destroying way to much, if you won't calm down then soon all the village will be here**.- said Kurama

**- No way kid, destroy everything it's fun ahahahahahah**.- laughed Shikaku evilly.

- Sorry Kurama, but now I need just to break something! they hurted me, they whole fucking betrayed me.- yelled sadly Naruto.

**- Fine just don't blame me later**.- said the mighty fox.

**- Yeah destroy more kid!**

_In real world_

Naruto destroyed everything in that training ground and there was nothing left just a huge crater, he was still angry. suddenly someone jumped on him sated on his naked abs (He was without a shirt because the shirt ripped apart when he started destroying things with his newest rasengan) and said:

- What a mess did you did all that?- said Anko teasingly.

Naruto roared, turned her over, pinned her hands to the ground and said:

- Everyone gets angry over time to time!- he screamed.

She watched to his red eyes with black slits then said:

- So this is your anger?

- So what!

- What's next, you're going to bite of my fishnet with those sharp teeth of yours and then rape me?- she teased.

Naruto blushed badly, released her hands go and pulled away a few meters from her.

- Like hell!

- Relax I'm just teasing you.- Anko said.- sit near me and tell me about your... anger.

- Why?- he calmed a bit.

- because I said so, now get your ass over here and tell me your story!- she screamed.

-Fine, gosh.- Naruto sat near her and started his story.

_1 hour later_

- You know what I'm taking my mask of, I'm sick off it.- he said with still red eyes and sharp teeth.

She was angry at Kakashi, at the villagers and at the fucking hokage. Naruto told her his life story and it was horrible.

- You have a mask?- she asked.

- You know always happy retard, it was just a mask to protect myself from everybody when i was young.

- oh.- she said.

- I will understand Anko if you want to hate me like everyone else.- Naruto said sadly.

She punched him in the face then hugged him.

- You baka gaki, I don't hate you, I just like to tease you.- She said it with a smile.

He felt so happy that moment because, he never was hugged before, but after a few moment's she stood up gave him her hand and said:

-If you want, I can be your friend.

He was so happy that he couldn't say a word, but he somehow managed to shrug his head as a yes. Then Anko took him by his hand and started to run of somewhere by dragging him too, and in a few shaking moments he said:

-Stop dragging me, and where are we going!?

-To your apartment of course, you need to change your clothes and I need to take a shower.- she winked to him at the last part. Naruto started to blush and then a hard memory hit him.

-But… I don't have any other clothes just this ones.- he said under his nose quietly. Then Anko stopped dragging him, turned around smiled warmly and said:

-then let's go to the ninja shop, I'll buy you some, ok?

-Why?- he asked confused because no one has ever given or bought something for him and now his new friend just offered that she'll buy him something.

-Because where friends dummy, now let's go.

He cracked a little smiled and walked with Anko hand by hand.

_With Sasuke_

Sasuke walked slowly to the destination where the other rookie nine was, at barbeque place. He got a message that the others wanted to talk with him for something important, he sighed because now he was in that place and reaching his final destination thinking if naruto is there.

-So what's up everybody, and where's Naruto?- he asked and frowned a little when he saw Sakura looking at him with her sadly eyes, he acted like he didn't noticed. Then Shikamaru showed him a gesture to take a seat and he did it without questions.

-Actually Sasuke, Naruto is the reason why we all are here.- said Shikamaru.

-What did he do?

-Well we heard about Sakura's lies to Kakashi- sensei and we know that he became very, very strong, but how?

-I don't know you should ask him not me.

- But Kakashi- sensei trains you three together and you're a team, so we thought that you should know how.- Ino backfired to Sasuke.

- Well as long as I can remember Kakashi didn't train Naruto, he trained me and a little bit Sakura.

Everyone where shocked their sensei didn't train one of his students.

-How about the missions?- Chioji asked.

- I don't know either, okay? Every time when we are in trouble, he somehow saves the day.

- Don't lie Sasuke-kun it's not him, it's you that saves the day all the time.-said Sakura

At that he was irritated.

-And what do you know, huh? Every time when we go on the missions you always blackout and Naruto has to save your pink ass, every singe fucking time! And you say that he's useless? Then screw you!- he stood up and walked out of the shop thinking where are you Naruto?

Sakura was crying and everyone just stared at her when Ino said:

-Sakura could you please stop lying to us, where sick of that you know!

-I'm sorry- she said in tears, everyone just sighed loudly and started to think what to do with naruto, and most importantly where the hell is he!?

_With Naruto_

-Wow gaki, It's actually looks good on you! Yes where totally buying that. Here's the money now let's go gaki.- she said to her while pulling him out of the shop.

-Are you sure I don't look stupid?- he asked a bit embarrassed.

- Are you kidding me? You look perfect, just look at yourself!- she yelled in excitement.- you'll be the sexiest of them all in the finals just you wait!

He checked himself out again and thought that it actually looks good on him. He whore black ninja sandals, that matched his black anbu-like pants. Above his torso he was wearing a fishnet similar to Anko's. His kunai pouch was on his left leg and his hitai-ite was tied on his right bicep. And then he heard what Anko said.

-What do you mean sexy ?!- He yelled, asked at once.

She smashed her fist to his head and said:

- Don't scream, I can perfectly hear you!

- Sorry.- He said while rubbing his head where Anko hit him.


End file.
